An Arrow Straight to my Chest
by Hezpeller
Summary: The Light has gone too far with their schemes, so the Team stages a long term plan to one up the evil organization, and end them once and for all. Original Team!fic and mostly set in the second season


**Another story? Yep!**

**Even though I haven't updated some of my other fics in months? Correct again! Plot bunnies are a curious thing, aren't they?**

**Anyway! After I saw Alienated, and that Kaldur seemed to have gone evil, I got hit with a certain idea. What if Kaldur wasn't really evil? What if this was an elaborate plan to take down the Light? And that was transformed into this fic, with the first of a number of chapters right here! I'm 90% sure this will turn into an AU, unless for some mad reason it's actually true and Kaldur is faking all of this.**

**So, hopefully I can update all of my other fics soon, next one from this fandom that will be updated is The Life and Times of YJ, then Family Business! And I've also got to reply to reviews, aaaah I need to get a move on XD**

**Enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

==Roy's Loft

Roy didn't know what to do.

Here he was, sitting on his somewhat damaged sofa, trying to rack his brain on how he could've avoided this whole fiasco. He just betrayed the entire League, and his friends. The team, they had done nothing but try to welcome him with open arms, and he'd brushed them all off, wanting to complete his mission, what he was programmed to do.

No, what he was created to do. It sickened him to think that The Light had made him completely from someone else's body, and was now living their life. It begged the question of where the real Roy was, and how he could rescue him.

But he couldn't ask anyone for help, no, this would be a solo mission, to prove that he did mean good.

He wasn't trying to be a hero, nor was he looking for recognition, he just wanted to return things to how it was before he intervened. He was made for evil intentions, but if Superboy could turn around like that, he could hope for something.

==8 months later

"What's happening to us?"

"You mean on the fact that we screwed up big time, or that we're losing our touch?"

"Everything!" Dick rounded on his friend, slashing his arms downwards, splashing water onto the smooth floor.

Wally shrugged, trying to calm the Boy Wonder down. "It could be-"

"Wally, a team member just died! Under my watch no less!" Dick shook his head, sinking into a chair. "How do we tell Kaldur?"

Wally had no answer, so he looked around at the Cave's living room, pondering Dick's first question. What was happening to them? More than a year had passed since the Team's formation, and things hadn't gotten better since their victory on New Year's Eve.

Roy had disappeared, supposedly to find the real Speedy, but no one had any idea if he knew what he was doing, or whether he had any plan. But he was nowhere to be found, and his apartments throughout the country were all empty, and no one could contact him.

Kaldur had been doing some research in Atlantis when he discovered that his father was none other than Black Manta, a blow in the gut for him, and when he told the rest of the team, the pain in his eyes betrayed exactly how much this had shocked and hurt him. What no one knew was where the anger was directed. To his parents, or Aquaman, who supposedly knew. He took a leave of absence, telling the League and his King that he needed some time to himself, not ready to confront Aquaman about this revelation quite yet. Tula, along with Garth, as Aquagirl and Tempest respectively, took over for him, and although they weren't as powerful as Kaldur, they were impressive teammates in their skills.

As for the rest of the team, things had been somewhat stable. Wally had gotten together with Artemis, Conner and Megan were still all lovey-dovey with each other, and Zatanna and Raquel had settled in with the team quite nicely. All six of them were still kicking butt and taking names.

For Robin, he had been promoted to Team leader when Kaldur took his vacation, and had been doing alright in that position, until today.

It was supposed to be a recon mission, but for the Team, recons had become synonymous with disaster, heavy on the dis. The entire Team was there, hot on the trail for Ocean Master, hoping to gain more info and bring down the Light once and for all.

"You're cornered, Ocean Master!" Robin shouted, all nine members of the team forming a semi circle and closing in on the villain, who was quickly losing land from where to back up.

Ocean Master turned his head towards the cliff. It wasn't such a deep dive, so, throwing one arm up against his forehead, he sarcastically exclaimed, "O woe is me! You've finally caught me, you pesky brats! Here I am, cornered and with nowhere to go!"

The team all showed faces of surprise at the ridiculousness they had just witnessed. Was he really a member of the Light? This clown?

"...but down!" He smirked, and with a flourish, turned and jumped from the cliff, plunging into the water below.

"I got him!" Aquagirl sprinted after him, and then dived.

Tempest quickly followed his girlfriend without a word, leaving the rest of the team blinking, registering what had just happened.

Kid Flash groaned. "How is this possible? He's a joke! And he still manages to get away from us."

"Well, we weren't too smart in cornering _Ocean_ Master into a cliff facing the _water_." Artemis crossed her arms, annoyance in her voice.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Miss Martian turned to Robin, who was typing away at his wrist computer.

"We are, I'm just trying to see where Ocean Master might be going, so we're not wasting our oxygen tanks aimlessly." Robin sighed, having found nothing on his gadget and turned it off, facing the team again. "This place is deserted, nothing but rocks."

"We can figure out the real estate later, come on!" Kid Flash had meanwhile brought breathing equipment from the bioship, and was getting ready.

"Negative, some of us need to stay here in case Ocean Master, or Aquagirl and Tempest, return."

"So who goes where?" Superboy asked.

"Miss Martian, Superboy and I will go underwater, since we're the most efficient there, the rest of you will wait here." Robin instructed, and everyone nodded in understanding.

The underwater team suited up, of course, Miss Martian only shape-shifted gills onto herself, telling Zatanna she would transform her legs onto fins once they dived. Once they were all connected by Megan's comm link, the underwater team left.

The other four stood around, ready for anything.

Suddenly, the earth shook, then silence, suddenly there came a rumbling sound, followed by water waves rising to an impressing 8 feet before exploding, and rushing outwards in all different directions, soaking the team, and pushing them all backwards onto the ground from the force of the waves.

After the four made sure they were all right, they quickly tried to contact Miss Martian, trying to see if they were all alright.

_Robin, Superboy and I are fine._ Miss Martian communicated. _A bit shaken, but fine._

_Did you find them yet? _Rocket quickly turned to the next question in everyone's minds.

_No. No sign of them._ Robin replied.

_Guys. I think I found something! _Superboy interrupted.

_Oh my god._ Miss Martian gasped.

_What! _

_What's going on?_

_What's wrong? _

The voices of those on land were frantic and mixing in with one another.

_Tula._ Was Megan's shaky reply.

Right then, Tempest appeared, climbing the cliff to meet the team on land. He was out of breath, his suit a bit torn, but he managed to blurt out, "Wh-where's Tula?"

"They found her, but we don't know anything else." Artemis hoarsely responded.

And so they waited. The rest of the League soon appeared, and Aquaman quickly called his guards to help him, sending the trio that had gone underwater to the surface to reconvene and explain what happened.

Tula and Garth had gone after Ocean Master, and they followed him into a very old sacred cavern that had existed from before Atlantis' own creation. It was very brittle, due to its long life, and Ocean Master used that to his advantage. He had planted a bomb there, and then swam off. Tula quickly rushed to disarm it, telling Garth that she'd be fine and to go after Ocean Master.

Garth did as she told him, and when he was just a couple of meters away from catching up to the villain, the bomb had exploded, blowing the two in different directions. When Garth woke up, he had lost all sense of direction, and accidentally went back to land, and when he arrived, he figured the Team would be there, and ask what was going on.

For the trio, they tried to search, keeping together, until the explosion hit, and they all flew back. Thankfully they were far back enough from the bomb to not be damaged, but they redoubled their efforts to find Tula and Garth once the explosion subsided.

It was Superboy who found her, with his infrared vision. She had been caught in the explosion it seems, unable to get away in time, and was crushed underneath the rubble.

Back in the cave, the Team's mood was somber, and they were still dripping from their unexpected bath.

"We can't keep going like this, we need a new strategy. We need to all reconvene, this has gone too far." Robin's eyes narrowed, face growing grim.

"What about Garth?" Zatanna asked. Garth had returned to Atlantis with Aquaman, going to inform Tula's parents of her death.

"He doesn't need to get involved with this." Robin curtly shook his head. "But we are going to need Kaldur."

"That's easier said than done." Wally sighed.

"Well, come on, better he hears it from us than the Atlantean newspaper." Conner stated.

* * *

**Wooo! Chapter number one is finished! **

**I'm not expecting this fic to be too long, and it certainly won't be pairing centred, the most will be friendships and implied canon pairings.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, and I'll try to update everything soon!**

**Hezpeller**


End file.
